


Spotify Playlist: Conor Maynard

by Buttercreamer (Ztellaluna)



Category: buttercream gang - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ztellaluna/pseuds/Buttercreamer
Summary: Short poem about my passion for Conor Maynard and his music.





	Spotify Playlist: Conor Maynard

**_Spotify Playlist: Conor Maynard_ **

I'm home  
Alone

Time for a bath  
Slip into the warm water  
Soak  
It’s getting dark, don’t bother with the light

 **Conor Maynard-Sexy** playlist on Spotify  
He’s singing in Spanish, mmmm  
His voice has a husky quality that really comes out in his deeper register  
And when he sings like that my breathing  
Catches  
Shallows  
My nether regions ache  
Eyes close, hands roam  
Ahhh, I’m already excited

Now deep voice at the start of the Drake Medley  
My imagination goes into high gear  
I think about what his lips would feel like against mine  
Soft but firm, how does he do that?

Transmutation, magic  
My hands become his  
Teasing my hardened nipples,  
sliding lower, under the water  
Between my legs, where I need them to be  
Pressing, sliding, rubbing  
Fuck  
He’s good, and he knows it.

My imagination starts to focus on his body  
What should I be doing, how should I touch him  
I lick my lips in anticipation,  
Moonlight glistens on them  
In my mind my hands reach down his body  
Fingers encircle his shaft and begin to stroke,  
Softly, wet slick eases the speed  
But I know what he really wants

So I switch my position,  
My breath light, but hot,  
Blows on his most sensitive skin  
A quiet, “yeah” escapes his lips  
And now  
Tasting his cock for the first time  
Turns me on even more

I love giving head  
A jolt of hunger thrills through me  
His skin Salty sweaty, yummm  
Hmmmm  
I hum as my mouth sucks and slides  
His/My hands begin to slicken  
His/My breath begins to quicken

My gleaming lips pout irl  
As I Imagine his cock between them  
I see his head dip, and I’m ready  
My fantasy knows where he’s going  
My fingers become his lips, his tongue  
The idea of this extra attention is too much  
Desire peaks, passion escapes my lips  
“Ohhh,” and “fu-uuck”

My clit pulses, pussy throbs  
I sigh, “Conor”  
My thighs come together on his name  
Water splashes up  
Over the side of the tub  
Onto the floor  
The pulsing subsides,  
My breath slowly steadies

Mind wanders  
Maybe next time he’ll fuck me in the ass  
I wonder if he likes it like that  
It’s my daydream, he’ll love it

I soak a few more minutes  
The real world begins to seep back in  
I see the water puddle on the floor

“Fuck”

And I’m home  
Alone


End file.
